


【贤王x伊什塔尔】如果可以的话 中

by gilGIL1998



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 08:09:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18257249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gilGIL1998/pseuds/gilGIL1998





	【贤王x伊什塔尔】如果可以的话 中

*我感觉我可能废话写的有点多，导致文章篇幅太长了感觉下篇会写好多好多…  
*中篇是一个大写的ooc预警，因为有私设的求婚，婚礼，和祭典情节，并且有伏笔和几处闪回，可能有小姐妹看不懂，可以评论区或者私信问我！  
*说好的车只开出来一辆qwq欠着的在下篇会尽情地耍  
*灵感来源的伊什塔尔神话故事在（五），伊什塔尔口述；故事的私设后续在（六），贤王回忆  
*透露一下本文中心句“我不只是想做乌鲁克的女神，我最想做的是你的女神。” 请各位小可爱找到相关部分自行理解诶嘿嘿  
*下篇会有两个npc助攻角色，没有三角恋，没有三角恋！哈哈哈哈！其中一个在这篇中有戏份大家可以大概猜猜看

 

 

（一）  
伊什塔尔在神殿里安静地睡着，窗外清晨的鸟啼让她逐渐转醒。  
她舒舒服服地伸了一个大懒腰，眯缝着的眼睛里盛着薄薄的泪光，朝着窗外观望了一番。  
身为女神的她很快就意识到了今天是意义非凡的一天。  
她蓦地一下从床上弹起来，不着寸缕的身体干净地映着日光透出微红的血色，她随意地扯过一边的织毯披到肩上，走到后院的澡池里开始洗漱起来，边哼着小曲儿边玩着手边的花瓣，脸上是挡不住的期待。  
为她而生的节日就在明天了，到那时所有人都会崇敬又殷勤地为她献上所有的产物，粮食也好，牲畜也好，财宝也好，大量的，数都数不过来的珍品佳酿会像小山一样堆积在神殿的神坛边上。乐师们会争先恐后地创作新的乐曲，歌颂取悦身为丰收女神的她，而年轻的女子们会盛装打扮，聚到神殿门前和王宫门前的大广场上齐舞，伴随着神官们的颂歌和仪式。当乌鲁克的王陈述完演说，杀死第一只公牛为她献上第一份祭品，并举起酒杯一饮而尽之后，他便会宣布一年一度的丰收祭典就此开始。所有热烈的欢笑和疯狂，所有的享乐和愉悦就此拉开序幕，直到拂晓之星的淡淡光辉在东方显耀，人们才会意犹未尽地沉入梦乡，结束所有的活动。  
这绝对是一年里她最爱的一天。  
所有乌鲁克人都会由衷地赞美她，感谢她的守护和力量，让他们能拥有充沛的食物和材料，而不是过着饥肠辘辘无以择食以及衣不蔽体的生活。就连那个讨厌的吉尔伽美什，身为乌鲁克唯一的王，在明天也得碍于传统和民众的呼声，而不得不为她献礼，而且必须得是象征着王的身份的大礼。  
哈哈，这样一想真是根本想象不出来他会是以什么样的表情做完这一系列的事情。  
她噗嗤一声笑了出来。  
而今天对于她来说也极其重要，因为不仅人类要感谢神灵，神也必须实际地回馈于人类们，这是约定俗成的规矩，听起来可能有些不可思议，但是如果世上没有人类，那神也将因信仰和贡品的缺失而逐渐消散力量。所以今天她得去狩猎一番，在所有乌鲁克人民面前带回来最棒的猎物，要不然怎么能称得上她女神的称号呢？  
想来看到这样惊人的成就很快就会有新的赞美诗，新的乐曲来赞美她的神力，人们的敬意和爱戴绵绵不断，生生不息，她的神殿永远长青，她的风华长存，以唯一现界的神独立于人世间的顶端——  
她不禁开心得露出了如孩童一般的笑脸，身边的水花随着她的动作扑闪着，在阳光里灿灿生辉，反射成半透明的光晕摇曳在她通透的肌肤上，那景色如此地明艳动人。  
女神在神殿里悠然自得，然而乌鲁克的另一个位高权重者此时却有些困扰，一言不发地看着手中的泥板。宽敞的办公桌上更是压着层层叠叠的泥板，像密不透风的城墙一般围在吉尔伽美什的身边。他没有丝毫的不习惯，眼睛都不抬便伸手从右上方拎起一块，放到眼前的那一块边上比对着，随后皱着眉叹了口气：“果然。完全行不通。”  
“没有别的办法了吗？”站在一旁的西杜丽不免面露难色。  
“不是没有办法，而是没有时间了。”吉尔伽美什靠上椅背，“今年制定的开销计划虽然划分了充裕的节日资金，但是在一来二去的借调和意外消费的情况下，剩下的数额很难承担起除了丰收祭典以外新的盛大典礼的举行。就算可以以最低标准来实施，按照伊什塔尔那个脑子和个性……”  
他顿了顿，西杜丽很快便了然：“确实，如果不能让女神满意的话，恐怕会被拒绝吧。”  
“虽然本王不会被拒绝，但是这个可能性也必须考量进来。”他似是有些不满地挑了挑眉。  
“那，只能把丰收祭典的一些花销再裁减一下吧……？”  
“本王刚刚已经说了，已经没时间了——明天就是丰收祭典，如果要重新计算这些东西才重新传达下去，再把不需要的东西尽可能的处理，到明天节日开始前是绝对完成不了的。”他抬手倚着头，一边慢慢地说道，一边思考着，赤红的瞳在金色的刘海下透出隐隐约约的光，“而且，同样的问题——计划里的求婚仪式几乎是和丰收祭典紧挨着的。如果丰收祭典让那个傻子不够尽兴的话，恐怕到那时候她也会以此为借口来发难。”  
“看来必须得想一个让求婚仪式几乎不花钱，又不会被女神拒绝的办法呢……”西杜丽喃喃道。  
吉尔伽美什撇撇嘴。他没说话，心里却忽然越发气闷。  
真是的……他居然会因为那个女神在这里苦恼。  
若是六十年前的他绝对不会妥协于这样的规则，更不可能因为别人的喜好浪费自己宝贵的时间。  
如果不举办圣婚，乌鲁克最差也不过是需要自己斥资建一个和神力结界相仿的防御工事，对于他来说也就是件无伤大雅的小事。没有什么事是他办不成的，更何况结界什么的，简直是小儿科。  
他从来没惧怕过伊什塔尔，以后也更加不会。而且退一万步讲，哪怕什么都不做，保持现在这样的情形也没有任何影响——那个傻子女神虽然还是会继续任性挥霍，却也会正儿八经地维持着结界，她的基本任务也就完成了。  
但是……但是。  
他是乌鲁克的王，而伊什塔尔是乌鲁克的女神。  
千般万般的嗤之以鼻都改变不了身为女神的她确实能否认他拥有这个王位的权利。  
所以不管是献祭还是搭建新的神坛，虽然他完全不想管，但约定俗成的规定也不是他这个王能轻易动摇和左右的。  
如果不举办圣婚，他并没有直接的手段来控制伊什塔尔的力量，毕竟只要他在乌鲁克，身为都市神的她就会有生命的源泉。而谁知道她又会在什么时候肆无忌惮地乱用神力搞出一堆麻烦来？或者更严重的话，他们对于彼此终于忍无可忍，那种情况下的战斗可不是靠巫女们用嘴说就能停止的。  
也正是这点让他极其的不愉快——凭什么他要委曲求全？  
这一切的一切都像是在给自己一步步地搭建一个活地狱，以他的个性，迟早有一天会在变本加厉的隐忍和沉默中爆发。  
——不过，无论如何，这样的事情不能发生在现在。  
如果现在这样做，如果她真的拒绝了他，那必然就会是众目睽睽之下。所有乌鲁克的民众都会看到这么一幕，所有人都会对他心生质疑。  
他不容许这样的情况发生。乌鲁克才刚刚开始重建。  
于是吉尔伽美什逼迫自己的思绪重新回到资金的问题上来。  
“不花钱，根本不可能……等等，如果只是少花钱的话……？”乌鲁克王揉着头发苦思冥想了一番，突然瞪大眼睛恍然大悟起来，随即又像是陷入了对自己才智的赞叹开始大声笑道，“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，真不愧是本王啊！这样完美的计策，这个世上除了本王谁都想不到，哈哈哈哈哈哈！”  
“……王？没事吧？”西杜丽困惑地看着他。  
“听好了西杜丽……”

 

（二）  
卫兵慌慌张张进来通报的时候，吉尔伽美什正在王座上小憩。  
乌鲁克王那双充满压迫感的双眸此刻正紧闭着，舒展的眉头昭示着他正处于慵懒的梦乡。  
看到王睡颜的年轻小伙显得手足无措，他知道自己正要上报一个十万火急的消息，然而打扰王的罪责——  
他真是不知道该如何是好。  
不过幸好他不需要继续纠结什么了，因为吉尔伽美什很快就睁开了眼睛。  
他似乎是被卫兵那咣当作响的铠甲给吵醒的，这让他不由得想起了他宝库里心爱的那副，于是一下子就没再发什么脾气。他定睛看着卫兵，开口问道：“什么事？”  
“王，西南的城镇那里加急传信来说有巨兽袭击，士兵们完全拦不住，说务必派遣增援。”  
他弯着腰，低下了头，毕恭毕敬地答道。  
“西南边？那个笨蛋女神呢？”  
吉尔伽美什没好气地哼了一声，原本舒展开的眉眼间又聚集起了几丝阴沉。  
“……回陛下，神殿一直有人在恭候女神的回应，但似乎女神并不在……”  
卫兵收小了说话的音量，偌大的王宫前殿里轻轻响着他的回声，又很快就像沉入了水底一样充斥着沉默。  
——极度不自然的安静。  
他咽了咽口水，身体僵硬地维持着那个姿势。  
能感受到王隐约怒气的他只能默默地不作声，孤注一掷地选择继续等待王的回复。  
“现在立刻回去复命。”  
“是……但是增援还……？”他愣了愣。  
“回去复命，没听明白吗杂种？”  
吉尔伽美什抬高了音量，目光投向的地方似乎阵阵发冷。  
“明，明白……”卫兵赶紧低下头，小跑着退了出去。  
“看来今天真是个好日子啊——”他看着对方离去的身影，似笑非笑地低声说了这么一句，身后虚空的黄金门扉便徐徐敞开。流光溢彩的金色里浮现出跃动的虹光，金光闪闪的铠甲自那光芒之海中飞出，自行贴合上了吉尔伽美什站立起来的身体，举手投足间，哪怕只是些许光线的反射都让人感到眩目般耀眼。  
原本以为等到下一次穿上它的时候会是很久很久以后的事了。  
真是的，该说是拜无能女神所赐吗？  
不过已经好久没有这样的感觉了。  
真是令人怀念啊——  
血液里涌动着一股热烈的渴望，心脏兴奋地鼓动在胸腔里，甚至连指尖都有些颤抖。  
期待着，等待着战斗的感觉。  
他不由得又想起了那个曾与他并肩前行的人。在那时候这样的事情又怎么少得了他呢。  
两个人一边在路上比试着较劲，又开着恶劣的玩笑，明明猎杀巨兽才是最终的目的，然而最后这血腥的一瞬间却被惬意的氛围无限拉长，变成了奇妙的回忆——不知是开始在战斗中享受着生活的点滴，还是只是享受着和他相处的一切时光。  
他也不知道是因为恩奇都才热爱过去的岁月，还是只是恰好是他，出现在了那里。  
其实至始至终，他都不愿意接受任何人走进他的内心：不为别的，只因为没有人能够这样做，没有人称得上这样的殊荣。  
他固执地睥睨所有比他懦弱而又脆弱的存在，却不是源于心底的恨和恶，仅仅是冷漠。  
就像是神对人类所经受的苦难那样，就像人类对不相干的花草树木那样。  
所以他不需要有人来理解他——甚至很多东西都不需要，他不需要爱，不需要朋友和伙伴。  
既然不需要又何必为此去理解别人的感受呢？  
但是事情永远不会一成不变，一旦改变出现，只会伴随着难以预料的后果。  
恩奇都和他一样，以这样不同的态度看待世界和万物，可能因为那初生的无暇意识更为明显。  
这不过是一个起点，他觉得他很有趣，因而被他吸引。  
很快一发不可收拾地，他便闯了进来——闯进了他的城市，闯进了的视线，直直地闯进了他的心里，直直地撞破了那小心维护的高傲和孤独。  
于是那些他曾扬言不需要的东西就顺着那个被他撞开的窟窿漏了进来。  
爱，伙伴，友情，那么陌生，又那么亲切，好像他生来就应该拥有一样，那样舒心而轻快地揣着它们度过每一天。  
而揣着它们的人就是恩奇都啊。  
他踏上维摩那向西南方飞着，风声呼啸而过，他无言地低头向记忆中的地点瞥了一眼。  
石碑依旧健在，周边的杂草已经长得又密又高，纤细的青绿色轻轻摆动着，像极了他长长的发丝。  
他只是匆匆一瞥便阖上了双眼——在那张洋溢着笑容的脸庞从模糊变得清晰之前，他硬生生止住脑海中缓缓涌现的回忆。  
他不会允许自己留恋一丝一毫的过去。  
如果王宫里还保存着他的物件，那他就会差人扔掉烧毁。  
如果他会在闲暇时想到他，他便终日忙碌着不给自己任何空闲的余地。  
如果睡觉时他会出现在梦里，那他宁愿清醒至天明。  
西杜丽一直以来都相信他的失眠是过度的劳累——他选择晚睡是故意的，选择失眠也是故意的。  
没错，把所有可能都断绝，把所有过去都尘封上锁，把所有一切给予过他的都藏匿于心——他不会忘，但也不会再去尝试想起，想起也只会让人感到悲伤罢了。  
去感受悲伤这样的事是如此多余，他当然不会做。  
很快便到了卫兵说的地方，果然靠近森林的外围屋舍都有不同程度的受损，倒在地上的平民和士兵比比皆是，一时间也无法分辨他们的伤情。  
吉尔伽美什的面色又冷了几分。  
无能女神。  
他又在心里咬牙切齿地骂了一句。  
关键时刻永远掉链子，她整天到底都把力气用在哪了？  
他走下维摩那，黄金靴踏上黑黝黝的泥土，站在广袤的森林前。  
吉尔伽美什从刚刚靠近这里就能感受到浓烈的魔力反应。  
想来巨兽应该是冲撞了一番之后就又钻回了自己熟悉的领域，逃避士兵们的追赶。  
虽然轻举妄动不是上策，但是维摩那硕大的机体无法在树林中飞行，飞上树林上方也无法准确的探查，只能靠徒步前进一探究竟了。  
然而他刚抬起脚跟，便突然感觉到地面开始猛烈地震颤了起来。  
伴随而来的还有面前的森林里此起彼伏的野兽的嘶吼，以及若有若无的弓弦被拉动的清脆声音。  
很快吉尔伽美什便看到临近他十几米之内的大树被生生折断，纷乱的蹄声夹杂在巨大的轰鸣声里，树桠之间一头硕大凶猛异常的野猪快速地掠过一道残影，它正疯狂地顶着那尖锐危险的大獠牙破坏所有障碍物，仿佛在竭尽全力地甩开身上的什么东西——  
他眯缝起眼眸，露出了一个饶有兴致的笑容。  
只见那跨坐在野猪背上，并使它连连哀嚎的威风凛凛的身影正是这片大地独一无二的宠儿，美丽的金星女神。她仿佛非常有干劲，神采奕奕的脸上写满了对胜利的得意和喜悦，哪怕光滑娇贵的肌肤和洁白的衣裙上满是通红的擦伤以及血迹，也不能遮掩此刻她身上耀眼的光芒。  
弓形态的天舟牢牢地扣住了野猪粗壮的脖颈，它根本没有机会挣脱开，只能徒劳地横冲直撞，直到像现在这样耗尽了力气，最后奄奄一息地躺在地面上，被伊什塔尔一箭结束了生命。  
“真是稀奇的场面，本王还以为乌鲁克的女神只会吃吃喝喝收敛财宝，看来还是有两下子的嘛。”吉尔伽美什不知何时从王之宝库里搬出了一个华丽的座椅，悠然自得地坐在一边，看着一身狼狈的伊什塔尔说道。  
“哼，难得你那双眼睛还不算太瞎，现在为自己以前冒犯和轻视本女神的所作所为道歉还来得及。”  
心情大好的伊什塔尔全然没有注意让自己的表情也配合上高冷的语句，嘴角依旧挂着明丽兴奋的笑容。她笑得弯弯的双眼仔细地端详着自己的猎物，似乎吉尔伽美什也没那头大野猪来的重要。  
“确实这次你算是帮上了一点忙，但是。”  
他挑了挑眉，面色如常，似乎并没有被对方的刻意无视点燃怒气，继续说道，“房屋损坏造成的损失以及重建的额外开销，记得自己上交上来，别让本王到时候派人去提醒你，那样的话也太过没品了。”  
钱这个重点很快让伊什塔尔反应过来，她轻皱起眉头开口对峙：“你胡说八道什么呢？在它四处破坏之前本女神又能有什么办法预测？我已经尽可能地止损把它往森林里拉了，要不是这样我才不能这样伤痕累累呢！在森林里都没法坐马安娜飞行！我可是落足在了这肮脏的泥泞上！身为女神我都已经做出了如此多的让步你居然还想让我给你掏腰包？”  
“哦？本王可是听说巨兽刚刚出现在城镇里面的时候你并没有任何的回应。你难道想说在此之前你就已经和它打了起来吗？既然如此为何本王没有收到任何类似的通知？”吉尔伽美什早就知道伊什塔尔诡辩的性格，他毫不客气地拆穿道，“别想着用小聪明来糊弄本王，伊什塔尔。明明是你根本没在神殿里，随便乱逛的路上发现了捣乱的巨兽，才将计就计地把它降服来逃避责任。”  
“我，我才没在闲逛！！我是在找合适的猎物！给明天丰收祭典准备的猎物！”伊什塔尔下意识地反驳道，全然没有注意自己已经露馅。  
“……我翻遍了整座艾比夫山都没找到称心如意的，本来想先回神殿的，正好路上发现了这头野猪……但是我也是有在干正事的啦！我这不是在很认真地为明天乌鲁克的祭典在做准备嘛！”  
看着吉尔伽美什暗笑的神色才后知后觉的她嘟囔着解释了一番，不想对方居然还紧咬着不放：“你都这么说了，那这些钱就赶紧心怀歉疚地奉上来吧。而且除了这件事，还有别的事情要跟你说。”  
“什，什么？？你这是落井下石！！”伊什塔尔从野猪旁边激动地快步走到吉尔伽美什面前，听到还有“别的事情”的她似乎有些手足无措，如临大敌的模样跟刚刚轻松制服大野猪的女神几乎判若两人，也不知到底是凶猛的巨兽可怕，还是言之凿凿的乌鲁克王更可怕。  
“你在想什么——算了，还是在王宫跟你说吧。中午的时候过来。但是午饭没你的份，别痴心妄想了。”吉尔伽美什略带嫌弃地看着女神露出委屈巴巴的样子，起身收起座椅，打算离开。  
然而他却突然有些犹豫。圣婚的事，该不该就这样直截了当地跟她说呢？  
他素来不喜欢拖泥带水，不过自诩深知伊什塔尔习性的他，还是不敢确认她会是什么样的反应。  
他当然希望她会接受，他也相信她没理由不接受，但是不知为何心里总有些不安在滋长。

 

（三）  
高堂里传来笑声，伊什塔尔站在门外忽然感到尴尬。  
她是来找吉尔伽美什的，然而他似乎在跟别人忙着聊天。  
虽然贵为女神她大可无所畏惧地闯进去，但是此时那人性的一点心虚削弱了她的士气。  
还是不要打扰比较好。  
她这样想着，连偷看都没有做便转身走了出去。  
吉尔伽美什当然并不知道这些不起眼的小事，比起骄慢的金星女神，分析一下谁更适合做乌鲁克新一任的神官重要的多了。更何况眼前这个其貌不扬的女子确实是个有趣的人。  
她成功地让这个严肃的会谈活跃轻松起来，以至于连身为王的他也下意识地笑出了声。  
不过好笑的事归好笑的事，会谈该琢磨的正经事也必须好好完成才行。  
他公事公办地抛出几个问题，又细心地在脑海中梳理着对方的回答。一来二去，等到这冗长的会议终于结束的时候，高高悬挂于天的太阳依旧散发出黄金色的光辉，缓缓地沉到远方的山谷里去了。  
他觉得她是个不错的人选——对了。  
吉尔伽美什的眸子里闪过一丝光亮，徐徐开口：“本王还有最后一个问题。”  
“您请说。”  
“如果你是一个适龄的男人，想要和一名相识已久的女人结为夫妻，有什么样的办法能够降低对方拒绝的可能？”  
站在一边本来在开小差的西杜丽惊得一身冷汗。  
她看着王分明不像是在说笑的认真神情，以及应试的姑娘那透露出些许困惑的眼神，一时间竟然有想大声说话糊弄过去的冲动。  
王这是干什么……把跟女神之间的问题抛给人家也太为难了吧？而且不知道前因后果得到的答复也不可轻易采取啊！  
想必那位姑娘也很困扰吧，明明之前回答的问题跟这个完全不是一个类型……  
“虽然不知道这两位的性格和感情问题，单从我个人身为女性的经验来讲，可能在公开场合在毫不知情的情况下，给予对方一个盛大的惊喜，这样应该是很难被拒绝的吧？毕竟当着这么多人的面拒绝会让彼此都很尴尬，而且在手足无措的时候大家都会先硬着头皮答应下来一些事，之后再去协商解决吧？虽然不能保证之后不会拒绝，但是在当时即刻起效的办法应该就是这个了。”  
她不紧不慢地组织着语句。  
“……不知道能不能帮到王……”她看着吉尔伽美什若有所思的样子有些紧张。  
西杜丽在一边虽然是松了口气，但还是不由得担心起来。王几乎不会有求于人，走到这一步看来他也已经用尽了他的所有办法，或者是他也无法确定自己的做法会取得成功。所以在这样的前提下得到的答案王绝对会严肃地认真对待，说不定是真的会实施的。  
没想到王居然为了这件事考虑了这么久，这么多，都没能推算出一个完美的方案来。  
“原来如此。确实是一个有趣的方法。面谈结束，你可以出去了，结果如何本王会在五日内派人亲自传信的。”良久，吉尔伽美什才冒出这么一句话来，他点点头，西杜丽便过来领走了应试者。

 

夕阳洒在长廊廊柱上形成一排排斜斜的影子，而他很快便在那阴影间发现了一个熟悉的身影，纤细而优美。  
他不由得停住了脚步。  
女神洁白的裙摆毫不顾忌地拖在地上，她正蹲着和宫殿里豢养的猫狗玩耍着，手指轻柔地逗弄它们毛茸茸的脑袋。她披着黑发的肩头上落着两三只白色的小鸟，叽叽喳喳地啼叫，又蹦蹦跳跳地从一边飞到另一边，围着她雀跃。  
天空的女神，从不吝啬对自然之物的喜爱。而她自然也被这大地上的生命所爱戴：分享着喜悦，传递着情感。  
吉尔伽美什知道她是能与它们交流的，否则此时也不会在嘴里轻轻地哼着无名的曲调。  
他倒是从未听过她的歌声。  
说是天籁相差甚远，但神的乐曲旋律悠扬动听，哪怕只是从凡人口中唱出来也会让人心旷神怡，传说里那是由魔力编织的音符。  
勉为其难地可以入他的耳。  
吉尔伽美什边默默地在一边听她哼完一整首曲子。  
“怎么了？累了吗？”  
伊什塔尔并没有意识到多出来的一位心口不一的听众，她专心致志地看着在一旁纷飞的鸟儿，询问道。  
“已经这个时间了……好吧好吧，快回去吧。”  
她站起身。  
“没关系，我再等一会儿。”  
“真是的不是没人帮我去看吉尔伽美什嘛……？”  
听到了自己的名字金发的王不禁挑了挑眉。  
“他似乎在忙……？这我知道！那家伙天天都是这样。但是我也算是重要的事情啦，而且之前明明约好的，这个笨蛋，肯定是忘了——”  
她的肩膀坠了下去，似乎在无奈地叹气。  
“你们很怕他嘛？怕打扰他他会很生气……？确实，我有时候也怕他，今天他还吓唬我呢……”她像是在说一个小秘密，微微压低的声线感觉像极了她身边小鸟那扑簌簌的羽毛，惹得吉尔伽美什不禁轻笑了一声。  
然而刚笑完他自己愣住了。  
一时心里竟说不清的复杂，好在这莫名的情绪刚浮出脑海，伊什塔尔又开口吸引了他的注意力。  
“但是我是女神吧？你们应该要听我的！所以不用太拿他当回事啦——”  
“你说什么？”他好整以暇地开口质问。  
“诶诶？？”  
说实在的，这个反应和他想象的还是有很大出入。她居然真的受到了惊吓，浑身猛地一颤，四周的小鸟也慌乱地离去，脚边的宠物们警惕地抬起了头，看着她转过身，对他露出惊慌失措的表情。  
不过这难得一见的场面却让身为始作俑者的他觉得分外愉悦。  
“在背后说什么本王的坏话呢？”  
他难得没有任何生气的意思，双眸里笑意盈盈，然而在有些心虚的伊什塔尔此刻看来却像是大难临头的警告。  
“呃……没，没有的事！话说我正要找你呢！你不是早上跟我说好的嘛！今天中午的时候见面！”  
她面红耳赤起来，气急败坏地叫喊道。  
吉尔伽美什顿了顿，他确实是忘了。  
但是这个笨蛋女神难道就这样在这里等了他一个下午？  
“本王当然没忘，倒是你这家伙为什么不直接过来？之前在王宫里飞檐走壁的不是很熟练吗？”他下意识地为了维护住自己的面子撒谎道。  
“我去了呀，你不是在忙吗？跟别人会面之类的！”  
“你听到了？听到什么了？”他有些难以置信。  
“当然是听到你刺耳的笑声！笑那么大声听不到才怪。”  
所以她真的傻傻地等了整整一下午。  
吉尔伽美什不禁沉默了一瞬。  
“……你难道之前都在这里像傻子一样跟它们玩么？”  
“什，什么叫像傻子一样！！！！像你这种根本听不见自然的声音的人别在那里自以为是了！懒得跟你解释！”伊什塔尔皱了皱眉，似乎变得不耐烦起来，“快点讨论正事吧！在你这个破宫殿多呆一秒我都觉得极其不快！”  
“哼，本王难得和你这蠢货有相同的看法，感到光荣吧。”  
他转身离开，不紧不慢的姿态有些触怒了她，她忿然地快步跟了上去。  
他从来没有想过，趾高气昂的女神居然会为他人着想，为他人降尊纡贵地选择等待。  
但是仔细想想，她不是没有这样做过——是他从来没去注意过。  
她不早就等了他六十年。  
意识到这一点吉尔伽美什一时觉得脑中皆是怔然的空白，他突然庆幸那个不谙世事的女神一直走在他的身后，没有被她看见自己脸上反常的神情。  
他突然想起很久很久之前的往事。  
那个时候的伊什塔尔还没从父神那儿获得强大的权能，只是一个像普通人类一样的女孩。  
那个时候，他也一点都不厌恶她——  
回忆还未展开，耳边便传来她的声音：“喂！本女神跟你说话呢吉尔伽美什！你到底叫我来有什么事？”  
“真是吵得像虫子一样烦人啊你。”  
“你说谁是虫子？别恬不知耻了！”伊什塔尔闪身拦住他的脚步，染着怒气的眉眼看上去像是炸毛的猫，美丽的瞳仁紧紧盯着他，“你把我晾在这里那么久我还没找你算账呢！你居然还敢说出这种不敬的话！真以为我不敢收拾你？”  
“既然话都说到这儿了，不如本王就奉陪你玩玩好了，伊什塔尔。赢家可以向输的一方提一个要求，是赌上你女神尊严的约定，怎么样，你敢吗？”吉尔伽美什露出一副胜券在握的模样，嘴角一扬，对视里目光灼灼的他丝毫不落下风，“可别因为输了哭鼻子，耍赖也不行。”  
“开什么玩笑！你当本女神是小孩子吗！！打就打！赌就赌！谁怕谁啦！倒是你别到时候输了不认账！”说罢伊什塔尔便拉开距离，马安娜嗡地一声随女神的召唤疾驰而来，伴着高速浮动的气流和尘埃，很快三只魔力充盈的箭从她的手中脱出，朝着地上的吉尔伽美什飞去。  
巨大的轰鸣声响彻云霄，蔓延开的粉尘里并看不清他的身影。她能感知到对方强烈的魔力反应，然而一时间却也无法确定精确的方位再次出击。  
“啧”她有些郁闷，怪自己出手得太过鲁莽。一个分神之间金灿灿的飞锁便从粉尘里向她袭来。  
女神赶紧回身躲避，驱动着天舟试图摆脱它不依不饶的追击。  
她在心里咬牙切齿地咒骂了一番吉尔伽美什的无耻，居然用天之锁来对付她，这样一来岂不是根本不需动手就能让她毫无还手之力？  
全速前行的天舟天之锁似乎也无法立刻追上，伊什塔尔抓住机会，转身朝着锁链展开的方向乱射一通，一片震颤之后天之锁的行动开始变得迟缓。  
哈，打中你了。  
她得意地笑了，头顶的白金大皇冠沐浴在夕阳的光辉下越发耀眼，女神的双眸里浮动着金色的光华，伸手展开了属于她的权能。闪耀着金光的箭如同雨点一般密集地落下，前前后后分毫不差地瞄准着视线里锁定的人影。在此高空之上虽然他只有一个黑点大小，但依靠着权能伊什塔尔能清晰地看见他身后那高高的一整面“王之财宝”，珍贵的宝具被一波波地调遣而出，与她的箭雨碰撞在一起，一时间火花四溅，灼热的魔力扩散开来，形成的大风狠狠刮倒了周边高大的树木。  
伊什塔尔向前伸出手去，漏网之鱼的几支宝具被她轻松地制在空中停住，被除主人之外的力量强行控制的宝具微微颤抖着发出咔咔的声音，她不屑地勾了勾唇。  
“吉尔伽美什，好好看看吧，这才是神的力量。”  
她缓缓地收紧手掌，眼前锋利坚硬的上等神器居然像熟透的水果一样被轻松地压扁，变形，逐渐粉碎成金色的碎片，在风中化为灰烬。  
她默念着古老的咒言，自然之力遵从女神的指令，从指尖生成的炙热火焰在地面上聚成巨大的球形，沿着吉尔伽美什闪避的轨迹相继炸裂，猎猎狂风干扰着对方行进的路线，塌陷的地面化作了她掌心的砂土，又重新组成石块猛地向地面砸去，飞沙走石间突然灰暗的天空不知是因为飞扬的尘土还是因为女神的神威显现而被遮蔽了天光。  
在这样的攻势下他不会再有余力使出天之锁了。  
伊什塔尔寸步紧逼地释放着法术，每一击都带着致命的杀气，完全没担心会失手杀了他——  
思绪莫名停滞了一瞬。  
她从来没有对他认真地下过杀手，而现在也有些说不清自己是不是忽然开始舍不得了。  
烦闷地眯起金色的眼眸，伊什塔尔甩开这些烦人的想法，再次专注到战斗里。然而金色的天之锁再度袭来，趁虚而入地捆住了她的一只手腕。  
手臂上剧烈酥麻的痛感像电流一般直钻心脏，她难受得忍不住大叫了一声，完全释放的神力因为极度相斥的存在疯狂地在身体里乱窜，从她咳出口的血液里大量溢出。头痛欲裂里她的双眸一阵失神，金辉褪去，显露出原本的红色。  
这就是，天之锁……神灵的克星……  
失去控制的身体从高空里极速坠下，她不禁慌乱起来。  
这样的高度搞不好她也要摔死的——！  
好在天之锁及时地将她捆了个结实，稳稳地悬吊在了半空中。  
她无精打采地抬起目光，不甘心地看着完好无损的吉尔伽美什站在一片狼藉的长廊上。  
想来她现在的样子要多狼狈有多狼狈，于是她便默不作声地等待着对方狂轰滥炸的嘲讽。  
然而他居然也什么都没说。  
伊什塔尔不禁又狐疑地向他看去，再度接近了一些之后，她才发觉吉尔伽美什并不是完好无损。  
一道鲜红的血迹在英俊的容貌上清晰得瘆人，虽然只是一小截却伤得极深，从颧骨上划过，明显是自己那一波金色箭雨制造的杰作。  
再看看身上，裸露的皮肤上满是大大小小的伤口，甚至膝盖上还有擦伤的痕迹，看来高傲的王为了躲避袭击也不得不采用跪着的姿势。  
看到这里她又有些暗喜，不再像之前那般气馁了，而且说到底，他能赢还不是因为自己一时大意，否则最终的胜者也不一定是他。  
“哼，趁本女神还有那个心情赶紧把你的要求说来听听吧。”  
双手双脚都被束缚着的她不依不饶地说道。  
“本王现在还没有决定好，到时候你就知道了。这可是关乎你女神尊严的约定，到时候可别想耍赖违约。”  
“我当然不会！！”  
吉尔伽美什轻抚了一下脸上的伤口，不免皱眉“嘶”地抱怨了一声。  
伊什塔尔见状张了张口，却又装作若无其事的样子合上了双唇。  
“那可别让本女神等太久了，明天可是丰收祭典，我可是很忙的。”她故作出严肃的模样，要不是被毫无面子地捆成了滑稽的姿势，看起来还算有女神应有的端庄。  
“真是笑掉大牙了，不论何时本王都是乌鲁克最忙的那个，当着本王的威容你这家伙还说出这样的话来丢人现眼，自己到底有什么用处心里没数吗？”吉尔伽美什嗤笑一声，嫌弃地撤回了天之锁。  
“别仗着自己逐渐被民众爱戴就耀武扬威的，吉尔伽美什。”伊什塔尔擦了擦嘴角殷红的血迹，递过去一道挑衅的目光和笑容，“当心我在神官面前弹劾你，毕竟以前的你也好不到哪儿去！”  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，那你就尽管试试吧，伊什塔尔。可别让本王失望啊。”他似乎心情极佳，好像丝毫不介意刚才她不敬的言语，高声笑了几下便回宫殿去了——只不过转过身去的时候看了她一眼，颇有些什么别的意味。  
伊什塔尔的心里升起一丝狐疑。  
怎么回事？总觉得哪里不对劲……  
不过身体传来的痛感很快赶跑了脑中的思绪，她不禁唉声叹气起来，边仰面倒在天舟上向神殿前进，边在嘴里嘀嘀咕咕地咒骂着吉尔伽美什。

 

（四）  
西杜丽正站在吉尔伽美什的身后给他小心翼翼地戴上王冠和大大小小的配套饰品。  
深紫色的宝石吊坠，金色的猫眼石链，以及锃亮耀眼的黄金耳饰，她大概选了几样搭配起来合适的，拿在手里伸到漫不经心的王面前向他确认，若是对方瞥来一眼，随后轻轻点了点头，她便替他戴上，若是对方看了一眼后视线就又回到了面前的泥板上，那就说明对方并不满意。  
原本可以快速完成的步骤在这样的情况下不得不变得缓慢起来。  
还好在来之前王就已经穿戴好了礼服，否则要是他不愿放下泥板，换起来就更加麻烦了。  
她下意识地又观察了一番正在专心工作的乌鲁克王。  
虽然说是在正式场合才会穿着的传统礼服，但是相比较王日常喜爱的那些衣服来说，算是过于朴素了。完全纯白的布料虽然上乘，但只有领口和袖口缀有金线刺绣的花纹，穿插了一些黄金和珍珠的装饰，其余的地方都是茫茫一片空白，不知道的人看起来还以为只是一张白布披在了身上。  
想当初她从储藏室里把前阵子洗净的这件礼服拿出来时，原本好奇的王瞬间皱起了眉头，心情似乎一落千丈：“本王居然要在丰收祭典上穿这么寒酸的衣服？？”  
“这也是没办法的事，王。毕竟是一直以来的传统。”她有些尴尬地微笑了一下。  
“就不能让人改改吗？现在是本王当朝，怎么说也应该再加点本王的风格。”他伸手拎起一角，仿佛这不是礼服而是一块破布。  
“真是抱歉，王。王宫里刺绣缝纫的女仆当时都离开了，现在虽然也有聘用新的人员但是人手完全不够，她们已经夜以继日忙得昏天暗地了。很多的任务都不得以发放到民间去才能完成。”她解释道。  
“算了。”理解了个中缘由的他收回手，像是听天由命地接受了。  
不过说实在的，哪怕是如此简单朴素的衣服穿在王的身上，也会自然而然地散发出特有的矜贵气息。甚至只要看见他出现，看见他的双眼，便会心驰神往般的仰视。  
那收紧的袖口恰好衬出他骨骼分明的手，修长的体形也被直直垂下的衣摆完美地凸显出来，举手投足间，看起来就像是之前她无意中听见的东方传说里那优美的仙鹤。  
在配饰经过精挑细选之后，穿戴完毕的王和那众神似乎也别无二致一般，金色发丝上拢着的光柔软而明亮，白皙端正的面容上那一双赤红的眼眸显得越发耀眼夺目。  
“已经全都戴好了，王。”她再三仔细确认了一番后才轻声说道。  
“嗯。”注意力集中在泥板上的吉尔伽美什随意地应了一声，手上加快了书写的速度，终于完成之后，王才带着一丝满意的微笑站起身来，伸手把泥板递给西杜丽，习惯性地整理了一下衣襟。  
“啧——这衣服都长到快拖到地上了，一会儿还要爬楼梯，还要宰杀牲畜献祭，也太碍手碍脚了。”他不满地抱怨道。  
“没问题的，毕竟王可是万能的。这点小事肯定不在话下。”对吉尔伽美什了如指掌的神官笑吟吟地提供了无懈可击的回答。她当然知道王一直都很挑剔，在重要关头任性的习惯还真是从来没变过。  
“哼，真会说话呢西杜丽，要是那个白痴女神能有你一半机灵就好了。本王也不知道能省心多少。”吉尔伽美什笑着说道，两人行走的长廊里回荡着浅浅的回声。  
“虽然知道王可能不爱听这些，但是您似乎也有些太过轻视女神大人了——有些事，可能她知道但只是不说呢？”西杜丽像是有些无奈。  
“知道归知道，但是表现出来的行动却还是如此不成熟，本王还应该相信她吗？”他向后瞥了她一眼，“既然你这么说了，那本王就给她一次机会。如果接下来的事情一切顺利，那就说明她确实可以收敛她的骄慢任性，本王承诺不会再过多的苛责她，如何？”  
“感谢王。”  
“哈，不过是看在你的面子上，西杜丽。”他意味深长地低声说了一句，“但是相应的，如果是另一个走向的话，就代替本王接管七天国事，不可反悔哦。”  
“……王，您想要放假休息难道还要通过这样的方式？”西杜丽叹了口气。  
“虽然不用如此，但是仪式感也是必要的。”乌鲁克的王微抬起头，刚刚还调笑着的他此时便换上了高傲威严的神情，站上了神塔的顶端，居高临下地看着密密麻麻簇拥在广场上的民众。  
此刻所有人都在兴奋不已地喧哗着手舞足蹈，一边的商摊小店也挤满了人，甚至还有人不顾危险坐在了屋顶上，只为离这盛大的场面更近一些。  
现在所有人都在等待伊什塔尔的到来。  
身为女神的她当然有权利姗姗来迟。  
吉尔伽美什望向西南方的天空。  
很快一股香风便从那里吹了过来。  
是花香——是盛放在乌鲁克草原上最美丽的那些花。  
神官们采摘了一整天才收集到这么多，现在这些花儿都变作花瓣成为了美丽女神的陪衬。  
这恐怕又是她自己琢磨出来的新点子。真是要多铺张浪费有多铺张浪费。  
吉尔伽美什不禁又皱起了眉头。  
他看着伊什塔尔坐在天舟上，漫天的花雨从天际跟着她的轨迹洒下来，身后巫女所所有的神官们都毕恭毕敬地跟着她，以神力操控着的巨大的金盘盛着昨天猎得的巨大野猪，缓缓地落于准备好的高台之上。  
刚刚屏息凝视着女神尊容的人群在此时瞬间爆发出了高声的欢呼，哪怕吉尔伽美什坐在这离地十几米的高塔上都不得不后退了几步来规避音浪。  
“乌鲁克的人民哟。”伊什塔尔开口唤了一句，脸上带着自信而美丽的笑容。女神婀娜多姿的身体映在灿烂的阳光里，纤细的双腿被洁白的衣裙衬得肤如凝脂，华丽夺目的首饰垂在脸旁金光闪闪，却远不及那双清澈明亮的眼睛。  
“晨星拂晓之时我将福泽赐予你们，暮星隐没之时我将安宁带给你们。  
我正是美与丰收之女神，太阳艳羡于我的仪态，大地臣服于我的脚底。  
万物因我而欣欣向荣，人类更因我才能长存于世。  
臣服我，敬畏我吧，乌鲁克的人民哟。  
以此感恩于你们所得的食粮；  
以此感恩于你们所得的安居之所；  
以此感恩于你们尚且继续自己卑微的生命。  
今日是被神允许的狂欢之日，是献上你们的敬意之时。  
今日天地为证，以伊什塔尔之名庇佑乌鲁克星火长存。”  
她朗声说完这段话语，安静的乌鲁克民众便再度响起了雷鸣般的掌声和欢呼，在地上簇拥在女神周围争先恐后地述说着赞美之词。  
吉尔伽美什下意识地看向她，不禁有些惊奇她居然还能维持着那幅端庄优雅的姿态，微笑着点头致意，倒是有点女神的样子，还以为她会按捺不住心中的喜悦和得意，毫无形象地大笑起来呢。  
很快祭典的下一个节目即将开始，拥挤在广场的民众被卫兵们驱散开，神官和乐师们领着一群年轻的女子走上了广场后，便退到了一边的高台旁，开始演奏乐曲和咏唱祝词，而年轻的女子们开始翩翩起舞，裙上的薄纱像是飞舞的蝴蝶，让人眼花缭乱，很快就吸引了所有人的目光。  
伊什塔尔也非常配合地飞离了广场，她抬头看了看高塔上低头观望着刚刚那一切的吉尔伽美什，笑着靠近过去。  
“早上好呀，吉尔伽美什。”  
她轻巧地坐在窗沿上。  
“看起来玩的很开心嘛。”吉尔伽美什的目光落在她灿烂的笑脸上。  
“当然！今天是我最喜欢的一天，当然也会是最开心的一天！你可不要拦着我不让我干这个不让我干那个哦，今天可是我的节日！”她像是吵闹着要糖果的小孩，一本正经地和他约法三章。  
“哈，本王才懒得管你——”他不以为然地说道，心底却有些沉重。  
最开心的一天吗……在今天提那种事的话……  
啊真是烦死人了……他到底在优柔寡断些什么？  
吉尔伽美什忍不住悄悄叹了口气，不想还是被伊什塔尔看了出来。  
“怎么了？怎么一副死气沉沉的样子？太影响气氛了吧？如果你这幅样子的话，乌鲁克的人民也是会担心的哦？”她撇撇嘴，有些责怪地看着吉尔伽美什，心里却不由自主地介意。  
发生什么事了吗？  
“什么事都没有，少多管闲事。”他几乎是毫不犹豫地否认道。  
“干什么嘛！我随便问问而已，态度真差！”伊什塔尔没好气地哼了一声，但又像是想起了什么，突然狡黠地笑了起来，“话说你的大礼已经准备好了吧？”  
“还轮得到你这傻子来提醒我吗？本王自然不会忘记。”他挑了挑眉，“一会儿等着瞧吧。”  
“哈哈，可得拿出让我大吃一惊的东西哦，要不然我绝对会笑话你的。”她轻快地揶揄他，转身跳下了窗台，踏上天舟到别处玩去了。  
当然会让你大吃一惊。  
不过是惊吓还是惊喜就不知道了。  
吉尔伽美什目送她远去，脑海里这样默默想着。

 

（五）  
“王……您怎么还坐在这里呢？”  
西杜丽小心翼翼地出声。  
吉尔伽美什回过神来，他正倚着头坐在神塔顶端的王座上看着灰暗下来的天空发呆了好久。  
这么晚了吗？他刚想开口说些什么，西杜丽的声音传来打断了他：“您怎么，都没回去更衣呢？”  
他下意识地垂眸看了一眼身上的衣服，白日里嫌弃的那件礼服还整齐地穿在他身上，干净如新，连当时在宰杀祭品的时候都成功地避开了飞溅的血迹。  
啊，是了。他一直坐在这里思考。  
“王……您没事吧？”西杜丽的声音逐渐靠近，语调听起来隐隐约约地在颤抖。  
“没事。”他淡淡回应。  
“那个姑娘——实在是太过不安了，之前在巫女所来找我，边说边哭了起来。她说没想到她的提议会如此事关重大……没想到是王——王向女神求婚，也没想到事情会变成那个样子。所以她为提供了那样的拙见表示非常抱歉……”  
西杜丽缓缓地说着，仿佛是在认真谨慎地挑选词句来避免不让他生气。  
实际上他完全没在生气。真的。  
虽然心里依旧堵得慌，但他能冷静地分析出那绝不是因为生气。  
但是他想不出来到底是什么原因。  
「拿不出让我大吃一惊的东西的话，我可是会笑话你的哦。」  
「今天是我最喜欢的一天，当然是我最开心的一天！」  
脑海里依稀记得这些话。  
“无妨。本王并没有要怪罪她的意思，毕竟最后做决定的是本王。你去跟她讲清楚吧。她依旧是考虑人选之一。”吉尔伽美什发现自己的嗓音有些哑，他伸手拿过一旁的酒杯径直喝了一口，才后知后觉地意识到沉淀过久的麦酒里那浓郁的苦涩，让他忍不住皱起了眉。  
他忽然想问西杜丽“伊什塔尔去哪里了”，但是他并没有开口。  
今天发生这样的事情是他太想当然了。  
他太过自信了。  
自信到变得有些愚蠢，所以他才会认为伊什塔尔不会拒绝他——他虽然担心过这个可能，但是却自我催眠一般摒除了。  
一切原本是那样的轻松和愉快，就像她期望的那样，是她最开心的日子。  
当时在余光里瞥见她迫不及待的神情，他下意识地快速结束了演说，走下神塔去在她面前为她献祭一匹强壮健康的公牛，看着她露出真切的目光，开口宣布祭典的开始。  
他已经很久没有看到过她笑得这么开心了。那个瞬间伊什塔尔真的很好看——她蹲下身子让一个小女孩为她戴上花环，像极了新娘头上的礼冠，明媚的颜色烧的他下意识移开了视线。  
然而很快一切的快乐都烟消云散。  
“伊什塔尔。”他终究还是下了决心。  
“嗯？”他能感受到她的视线望过来，然而他却不知为何突然没了勇气抬眼和她对视。  
“今日不仅是感恩之祭典，也是另一个喜讯降临之日。”他说话的声音并不算很响，但依旧有力。逐渐安静下来的民众让他的话变得清晰无比。  
“本王——吉尔伽美什，将继承诸神之遗誓，秉乌鲁克王之血脉，以及顺应人民心之所向，借此机会，借此神之光辉闪耀于此之际——”  
他张开的唇顿了顿。犹豫的一瞬间他恍惚看到西杜丽紧张的神色。  
咬咬牙，他续道：“请容许我以人类之身恳求女神的宠爱，伊什塔尔——”  
“嫁给我。”  
伴随着人潮的沉默时间似乎静止。  
他看着伊什塔尔瞪大着双眸望着自己。  
他不知道自己现在是以什么表情说出这些话的。只能感觉到微微出汗的手正在无法控制地颤抖。  
紧绷的神经甚至不允许他露出一丝一毫的笑容，这对于一个求婚的男人来说应该很奇怪吧？  
吉尔伽美什不痛不痒地自嘲。  
此时四周那震惊又兴奋的眼神让他如芒在背，因为伊什塔尔的反应看起来和接受以及答应都相去甚远。  
他一时间竟也说不出她到底是震惊，愤怒，抑或是感动到热泪盈眶，她甚至看起来有些极端的平静，那种隐藏在狂怒底下的平静。  
“……什么啊，吉尔伽美什……”  
漫长的等待后她终于开了口，那语调中复杂的冷漠让他整颗心都凉了个透。  
“你，刚刚那算是什么啊吉尔伽美什？”她的声音脆弱地颤抖着，仿佛像是受了很重很重的伤。  
“你这是在侮辱我吗？嘲讽我吗？报复我吗……？因为我以前也这样向你求婚……你是这个目的吗……？”她难以置信的眼神中流露出痛苦，“这就是你说的大礼吗？让我在今天，在所有人面前出丑？”  
不是的。  
他不知为何说不出来一个字。  
“我明白了——这是早就计划好的对吧？昨天你说要我答应你一件事情，就是为了这个对吧？就是为了让我无法拒绝你，对不对？？”她走近过来，红色的双眸紧紧地盯着他，那微微漫上来的泪水中透露出深深的失望。  
他却像一块石头一样沉默着。  
“还有那个新的神坛，也是用来做交易的筹码吧？？”她捏紧了拳头喊了起来，一滴泪顺着眼角快速地滑落她苍白的脸颊。  
“那个不是你想的那样——”  
“那到底是哪样？我现在都不知道你到底是怎么回事——你明明那么恨我又为什么要这么做？”她抬手捂住了脸，哽咽着说，“为什么？为什么要这样愚弄我？我不想变成这样——！！为什么你要这样对我？”  
她逃走似的坐上了飞舟，徒留下他和骚动不安又不知所措的民众。  
就算她不离开，她也等不到他的回答，因为他根本不知道该怎么回答。  
事情不应该变成这样的。  
发生了这样的意外，乌鲁克人也都没有庆祝节日的心情，大家默默地跟随着人群散去收拾干净广场便回了家。他们尚可理解这样的结局，因为他们回家睡一觉今天的事也就会慢慢淡去，但是王却不仅被狠狠地拒绝，还得继续接手处理今天多出来的事务。  
不过这一点他们想错了，因为之前玩笑话一般的约定，王却讽刺般地成功得以从繁忙的工作中解脱出来，如愿以偿地获得了七天的假期。  
“看来到最后本王还算有点收获。”他弯起嘴角调侃了一句，西杜丽却并没有附和着带上笑容。  
“您……有什么后续的计划吗？”  
“哈，既然那个女神不识好歹地拒绝了，那就说明没必要纠结于这个可能了。等本王过完假期就开始着手建造新的结界，你放心，以本王的技术效果绝对不会比那个笨蛋女神的差。”他的语气异常轻快，听起来没有任何往常该有的不满和愤怒。  
可是西杜丽知道的，她的王从来不是个豁达的人，正相反，在众目睽睽之下难堪地退场甚至可以说是出丑的情况，绝对会让他咬牙切齿地想要揪住那个罪魁祸首好好修理一番才能解气。  
所以吉尔伽美什现在的状态只能证明他再介怀“被拒绝”这件事不过了，而这也说明他更不可能积极地投入到建设新结界的事情中去。  
可能就在这七天里，就在这个假期，他绝对会采取行动，否则也不会把修建的事宜拖到假期之后了，因为他想干的事情立刻就会做。  
但是也正是因为如此，西杜丽才越发担心起来。她不在身边看着，谁知道王会不会各种碰钉子？要是处理的不得当一场人神大战又会在所难免。从来没有了解过女人心思的王能思考出什么有用的办法来？  
不过她也只敢这样想想，说是不能说的。  
“王，您之前说要把求婚仪式放在丰收祭典上，所以省下来了一笔资金，您打算怎么用呢？”  
“随便处理吧，补到别的紧缺的地方去就是。”  
“明白了。那请您早些休息。”  
两人刚刚走到长廊处，西杜丽便告退了，行完礼就转身向巫女所走去。  
而吉尔伽美什却依旧在原地站了一会儿，随后冷不丁地出声道：“出来吧，你还想藏到什么时候？”  
“我根本没在藏，吉尔伽美什，倒是你。你到底藏了多少秘密？”女神的声音从长廊上方传来，她应该是坐在屋顶上，“把求婚仪式放在丰收祭典里，呵呵。看来你原来是为了省钱顺便求个婚罢了，要是我答应了——不，用昨天那个约定逼我答应，这样一来就能轻轻松松一举两得，真是个成功优秀的方案啊，我都忍不住拍手叫好了！”  
她倏地飞了下来，站在吉尔伽美什面前，目光冰冷。  
“没错，是又如何？本王是乌鲁克的王，自然是要为乌鲁克做最好的选择。你不是之前问我为什么吗？这就是为什么。”事已至此他也不想再多说些无用的废话了。  
“你知道你在说什么吗吉尔伽美什？简直不可理喻！”伊什塔尔像是被突然激怒了，她怒不可遏地冲到他面前，揪住他的衣领，和他直直地对视着。  
入夜后的风夹杂着莫名的凉意，昏暗的廊下只有她眼底的光清晰可见。  
“你原来也是这样虚伪的人吗？可以为了想要完成的事情，为了最高的利益，去向自己撒谎——我明明从来都不介意你讨厌我，你不会原谅我那就不要原谅，你不想承认我那就不承认，没关系的，至少这是真的，而且我也无所谓！但是——”  
“为什么？为什么连你也要这样伪装自己？在乌鲁克人民面前假装你可以和我在一起？为什么要这样？难道在你心里，以这种交易的形式来执行这场婚约才是正确的吗？我和你之间只能这样互相利用吗？”  
她一口气说了这么多，逐渐声嘶力竭，她的额头靠了上来，浸泡在哭腔里的质问最终闷闷地堵在了他的胸口，打湿了那件白色的礼服。  
“我一直以为，你会不一样的……以前也是这样……没有人帮我，我的哥哥姐姐都不来帮我，我什么都没有，连神殿都没有……一直在树林里睡觉。只有你愿意过来帮我。帮我搭神殿，帮我做家具，王座和床都是你帮我做的，还有那个镶着夜光石的神坛……是我最喜欢的……”  
她断断续续的抽泣着，纤瘦的肩膀无助地轻颤在他的怀里。  
吉尔伽美什抬起手，却又轻轻放下。  
他终究没有拥抱她，甚至没有一句安慰和关怀，只是安静地听她滔滔不绝地说着那些共同存在于两人记忆中的往事：“还有那颗我种的树，我等着用它造神殿，但是它被怪物抢走了，我找不到人帮忙，是你帮我打跑了怪物，然后还好心地帮我一起给别的神做礼物——”  
“我一直那么信任着你，依靠着你，但是为什么……为什么你后来就像是把我抛弃了一样，再也没来找过我？明明之前我们还会一起聊天，你还会带我一起去乌鲁克玩——我在那时候就承诺了的，要让你的城市，你的乌鲁克，变成这个世界上最棒的地方！但是……但是……”  
她停了下来，凌乱的呼吸声慢慢趋于平静，她似乎选择了妥协一般剖开心迹：“你难道真的不明白吗？我为什么要来乌鲁克，我为什么要留在这里，你从来都没有想过吗？我想做的从来都不止是乌鲁克的女神！我……我想做的明明是………”  
“别说了伊什塔尔。”然而吉尔伽美什打断了她，“你和本王都知道，这是不可能的事。”  
“我知道是因为你恨我——”  
“不仅仅是这样。你从来都没有意识到自己的存在到底意味着什么，伊什塔尔。”他终究还是扶住了她摇晃的肩膀，却只是点到即止的礼貌，“你永远都不可能属于任何人。一切不过是你的美好臆想，当你从父神那里继承了权能，你也就不再是原本的你。你是伊什塔尔，你是注定被万人敬仰的天空女神，这是你身上流淌的神之血脉无时不刻告诉你的讯息。”  
“过去的伊南娜只是一个遥远的残影。你能感受到她不过是因为储存在回忆中的深刻情感。如果时间再久一点，如果等到你作为完整的伊什塔尔重生，你什么都不会记得了。”  
“不可能！”伊什塔尔猛然抬起头，梨花带雨的面容上发红的双颊看起来可怜得让人心碎，她固执地反驳着他，“不可能！我是绝对不可能忘记的！”  
“你知道我说的都是真的。”  
他蹙着眉和她四目相对，鲜少地没有用那个自负的说话方式，那平静的目光和语调恳切得让她有些害怕。  
“不可能……”  
“神就是这样的存在。像是维护世界运转的一种‘机制’，不存在多余的情感来影响判断。你之所以拥有如此之多的喜怒哀乐，不过是因为你被给予了享受这些情感的权能。那是在你出生时获得的，你应该有印象吧？”  
伊什塔尔摇着头，一脸哀伤地看着他，苍白的脸色透露出无助和困惑。  
吉尔伽美什没有追问下去，他知道她只是不愿承认。  
她一直都不愿去接受现实——当她继承了女神的权能之后，她便和他渐行渐远了，因为人类和神灵之间本就有一道无法跨越的鸿沟。其他的神都无比清楚这一点，他也无比清楚这一点。  
她明明也无比清楚这一点，却依旧想象着不切实际的可能，以为自己只要依旧像以往的小女孩那样，就可以维系住那脆弱的表象。  
她一直以来的任性不过是天真的自我欺骗罢了，被怜爱她的众神宠爱着，被人们敬畏着，让她信以为真，让闹剧变本加厉。  
以至于最后，以别人的牺牲荒唐地草草收尾。  
他也不得不承认，过去的他还是太过心慈手软，没有点破到最后那一层真实。  
他是拒绝了她，却没能使她清醒。  
“你要为自己的身份负责，伊什塔尔，就像本王在承担着作为王的责任一样。”他看了看礼服，看了看上面的水痕，下意识地皱起了眉头。  
“你所谓的负责就是这样做违背自己本心的事情吗？如果你想让我履行女神的职责，可以啊——我会认真地维系结界，也会留心边界的异动，不会让大家陷入危险，我现在也是这样做的，这样还不够吗？为什么要绑上圣婚？你根本不愿和我结婚！我明明什么事都可以答应你，为什么你还要用这样的方式——”  
“本王早就说的很清楚了，是你一直没在认真听。你履行女神的职责，本王也要履行王的职责。你以为王是什么？高高在上无所事事随意挥霍吗？你是认为王从来不需要作出牺牲吗？”  
说到这里他的赤眸像是烧着一团火，说不清是愤怒还是遗憾的情感充斥在他心里，像滚烫的岩浆一样翻滚着。  
“不是本王想不想，而是乌鲁克能不能。如果你的心里没有真正地把那些人民当回事，你是不会理解的。若是如此便也是你自身的失职，因为无论如何你都是为他们而生，因他们而死的存在。而本王实际上根本不需要任何神的力量，本王靠自己就够了，你不必把本王考虑在内。”他推开她，正色道，“希望你能好好想清楚，你被谁真正地需要，伊什塔尔。”  
“……这样啊。原来如此。”她擦了擦眼角，沉默了一瞬，背过身去和他拉开了些距离，“你也已经，不是当年的你了。”  
“本王的理想依旧是是乌鲁克的理想，。以前的不成熟必然会转变，你也是一样的，伊什塔尔，只不过时间还不够长罢了。”  
“既然如此，我答应你的求婚。”她转过头来，面色平静如常，那毫无波澜的眼神中静静地盛着月光和星光，她一字一句地说着，”吉尔伽美什王。”  
被唤了敬称的王愣住了片刻。  
她从来没有这样叫过他。  
“我承认，你是个优秀的王了。我从心底里赞叹你的决断和决心。”  
她好像看出了他的疑惑，淡然地解释。  
“但是。我有个条件。”  
“真敢说呢伊什塔尔，对于你本应完成的义务居然还敢提条件？”流失了耐心的吉尔伽美什很快便升起了怒气。  
“是，确实如你所说。但是既然我应该为人民着想，那便应该尽可能减轻他们的负担。”  
“什么意思？”  
“魔力的供应不再需要民众的进贡了，由你这个王来做，如何？既然你说为了乌鲁克履行职责忍受牺牲在所难免，那就你来吧，由你来为乌鲁克作出贡献，成为乌鲁克称职的领导者。难道你做不到吗？”  
她平静的神色此刻看起来分外的冷酷无情。  
“怎么，想要以如此拙劣的报复手段来娱乐本王？真是可笑至极。被如此荒唐的提议煽动，你以为本王和别的崇拜你的男人一样，都是只会用下半身思考的混帐吗？”吉尔伽美什甚至有当场打开王之宝库将她分分钟就地正法的冲动，但是想到会惊动王宫里的其他人让事态变得更加复杂，他才忍了下去。  
“真是讽刺呢——想来我刚刚的要求对于乌鲁克的人民来说根本就是意料之中的发展，就算是圣婚女神和王之间也应该可以维持基本的夫妻关系。可是啊可是——”她露出些许笑容，歪了歪头看着恼羞成怒的他，“这样的理所应当却反而会激怒制造出这场骗局的人，让他感觉受到了莫大的侮辱，到头来也不知道该如何以王的身份收场。若是不能接受那大可不必再做任何掩饰，你做不到的事情不如就好好地向整个乌鲁克承认吧。”  
“本以为你会从你的美梦里清醒过来，没想到你还是愚蠢地执着于没有未来的行为。本王还以为你好歹会做出一些成熟的举动，没想到还是在唱反调而已。”终于听明白伊什塔尔言外之意的吉尔伽美什不屑一笑，“可以——本王宽宏大量，不怕无法容忍你的无理取闹，既然你这么坚信不移你的想法，那就正好让你看看清楚，到底谁才是正确的。”  
“觉得本王做不到吗？哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！真是大错特错，那本王便做到给你看，伊什塔尔，别在那里自以为是了。”  
他颇为满意地看着伊什塔尔对于他肯定的答复讶异地追问起来：“你这家伙疯了吗？？居然要做到这种地步？”  
“遵守你的诺言，伊什塔尔。让神官们好好宣布和庆祝这个消息，然后准备好一周后来参加自己的婚礼。”他头也不回地越过气急败坏的伊什塔尔，边说着边向长廊的另一头走去，女神抗议的叫喊权当风太大听不见。  
“吉尔伽美什！！你简直无耻！不可理喻！给我回来，我还没说完呢！！！”女神清脆的怒吼隔着两堵厚厚的石墙依旧清晰可闻，吉尔伽美什不禁哼笑了一声。  
总而言之，他果然是不可能被拒绝的。  
忽然想起什么的他迅速地脱下了身上的礼服丢在了地上。  
他发誓圣婚仪式当天绝对不会再穿这件衣服，西杜丽再恳求他也不会穿了——从今天的事情可以发现，它严重地影响了他的好运，让今天成了他有史以来度过的第二个让他厌恶的日子。  
被不留情面地当众拒绝求婚——他绝对不想再体验一遍那样的感觉，不过说实在的，应该也不会有第二次了。

 

（六）  
“那个笨蛋。不管用的事情倒是记得清清楚楚。”吉尔伽美什坐在浴池里回想起刚刚的那些对话，自言自语道。  
那都是多久以前的事了呢？那时候两人的外形都不过是十几岁的少年。伊什塔尔不过是初生的神祇，而他也还没正式从父亲卢伽尔班达那里继承王位，只得自称是来自乌鲁克的英雄。  
帮她处理那些麻烦也不过是看她可怜，其次是因为……好吧，伊什塔尔确实很好看。  
他从来没有评价过这一点，不代表他不承认，但是有时候这也太过于难以启齿。  
说到底她完美的外貌不过是美之权能的衍生，本就是必然产生的魅力，又何必给予过多的褒奖，只会变成阿谀奉承，肉麻虚伪得让他反胃。  
然而想当初那个年少无知的他并不清楚这一些。  
他不出意料地惊叹于她的美貌，更别提当时她还在楚楚可怜地哭泣，年轻的王储心直接就软了一半。  
虽然对于过去的自己吉尔伽美什嗤之以鼻，但是若是他现在再回到那个时刻，他依旧会选择帮助她。  
毕竟她需要帮助。但是以他现在的个性也许只能等他嘲讽尽兴之后才会付诸一些实际行动了。  
他从来没想过伊什塔尔把他当成如此重要的陪伴。他不过是把她当成一个可以炫耀的同伴——因为整天呆坐在云层里的她对于地上的很多细节都一无所知，却又分外好奇，而他正巧又迫不及待地想要给所有人展示乌鲁克的一切。更不用提她是一个女神，那些和他同龄的人身边的同伴没有一个是神灵。  
他超越了所有的人。他自豪又得意地想着。  
也许从那份好胜心占据了他的脑海之后，很多事情他便注意不到了：比如说伊什塔尔的心情，伊什塔尔的想法。  
她也从来没有讲述过什么，一直乖顺地跟着他在地上到处探险，让她别跟着的时候就安静地坐在原地等他回来。每一次他呈现给她一些新的发现，或者描述新的风景时，她都会激动得双眸闪闪发亮。  
她是那样的高兴，那样喜欢和他呆在一起。  
但是他们终究是要长大的。他继承了王位，枯燥的课程和会议占据了他的所有时间，直到他很难抽出时间去找伊什塔尔，空闲的时间也只够在王宫里散散步。  
他不是没有抵抗过这样的生活。他变得暴戾，喜怒无常，甚至刻薄无情。顽劣的心性深深地扎根于心底，在父亲和母亲相继归隐之后他便肆无忌惮地开始为所欲为。  
那时候的他就像是脱缰的野马，痛恨一切的束缚和神灵们的教条，只想自由自在地在大地上游山玩水，自顾自地享乐挥霍，更别提他在之后遇到了恩奇都。  
所以当伊什塔尔久违地主动出现在他面前，向他求婚时，他不屑地拒绝了她。  
他当时已经连她是谁都没能快速地回忆起来。  
他几乎都要把她忘了。  
不过她的出现让他躁动的内心稍稍冷静了一些，而那无形的责任和使命才借此机会终于露出了模糊的一角。不过他很快就毫不犹豫地挥开了那些沉重的负担，继续沉浸到一直以来的愉悦中去。  
现在想来，当时的他如此，伊什塔尔如今也不过如此——如此任性地逃避，如此任性地无所畏惧，都不过是硬着头皮坚持着自己虚幻的理想罢了。  
「我想做的从来都不只是乌鲁克的女神，我想做的明明是……」  
他深吸了一口气，又缓缓地呼出来。  
无法回应期待的话，本王又该拿你怎么办？

 

吉尔伽美什在七天的假期里开启了养生模式，每日早睡早起不说，饮食也基本以蔬菜水果为主，睡前也不再掏出王之宝库里的佳酿，只是清淡地喝一小杯果酒，便躺上床闭上了眼睛。  
“王原来还能坚持这么规律健康的作息，真是可喜可贺。”偶尔来到寝殿的西杜丽看着正在阅读书籍的王说道，也不知是欣慰还是隐隐的揶揄。  
“什么话？本王没有什么是做不到的。”吉尔伽美什毫不客气地递过去一个眼刀，抬手翻过一页书，纸张哗啦作响。  
“这是？是王的宝库里的？”并未见过纸张的西杜丽好奇地询问。  
“嗯。是后世的造物。姑且算是给你开开眼界吧。”  
“王，说起来，女神大人好像承认了婚约。这是怎么回事？当时不是回绝了？也是好几天前的消息了，一直没时间过来当面问您。虽然显得无礼了，但是我真的很好奇，您到底是怎么做到的？”想起了什么的西杜丽忽然挺直了脊背，随后弯下腰来战战兢兢地问道，生怕一不小心让王不悦。  
“哼，又不是什么难事，有什么好好奇的？本王早就说了——”被明里暗里夸赞了一番的吉尔伽美什显然有些飘飘然，自信的微笑里透出得意，然后还没得意多久，就被西杜丽打断了。  
“但是王根本没有出门吧？”  
“你这家伙给我好好注意礼节！别得寸进尺！没出门又怎么样，本王什么都不用做事情就能自行解决。”他不悦地皱了皱眉，不以为然地说道。  
“是，真是万分抱歉。”西杜丽象征性地行礼请求恕罪，过了一会儿又开口道，“难道是女神主动来找您的？”  
“……”被猜了个正着的王不禁陷入了沉默，他抬眼看了看依旧带着期许的八卦目光等待着他的回应的西杜丽，一时间居然有点头疼，“你先退下吧，本王头疼，要休息片刻。”  
“明白了。王请保重身体。”西杜丽眨了眨眼，虽然感到不解，但还是毕恭毕敬地退了出去。  
唉……看来他想错了。一个两个的都不让人省心。

圣婚的消息早就传遍了大街小巷，主街道上挂满了花环的装饰，庆祝着这件喜事。七天的时间过得飞快，似乎转眼间的日升日落里，制作新礼服的仆人们不分昼夜地加急赶工，总算是在截止时间之前完成了王的要求，捧着满满的赏金愉快地结伴回家去，期待着明天的圣婚仪式。  
比起丰收祭典圣婚仪式看起来更加简洁了些，毕竟是王和女神的重要时刻，跟民众们没有太多的关系，只有晚餐后在广场的比武活动算是最大的亮点了，届时乌鲁克那些优秀的战士们便会展现自己的所有绝技来打败对手。不过谢天谢地有规定王和女神不得参与只能做裁判，否则肯定又会引发新的人神大战。  
彼时养精蓄锐了一整个星期的吉尔伽美什准时地在早晨六点睁开眼。  
接下来迎接他的将会是一系列繁琐的传统仪式：从早晨醒来开始，他就得先念一段祝词，然后洗漱完之后什么都不能吃必须得先沐浴焚香，然后出来之后还要说一段祝词。随后要先去巫女所亲自领礼服，穿戴完毕之后在巫女所进行一场祭祀并且再说一段祝词……  
这就是为什么他认真休整了一个礼拜的原因。  
在中午之前他根本就吃不上一口饭，就算到了中午他也只能吃蔬菜水果，因为所有肉类都必须留到晚上做成最丰盛的晚餐和大臣官员们一同享用。  
这就是他为什么一个礼拜都只吃这些东西的原因，若不是好歹习惯了一点，他怕不是会在圣婚仪式上晕倒过去。  
他可是严正以待地做好了万全的准备工作，绝对不允许出现任何的岔子。  
终于，完成了所有步骤坐在马车上前往神殿的吉尔伽美什忍不住松了口气。  
接下来的事情相比之下真是轻松太多了。  
但愿他不会在说誓词的时候绊舌头——等等，开什么玩笑，他不至于犯这种低级错误。  
想了些有的没的之后眼前崎岖的山路尽头很快就出现了伊什塔尔的神殿，熊熊火焰在高高挂起的火盆里燃烧，漫出淡淡的熏香。  
吉尔伽美什下了马车走进高高的正门。  
眼前的景象让他不禁有些怀念。  
在前厅站着的他很快回了神，一抬头就看见从后方的窗户坐着天舟飞进来的伊什塔尔。  
她背着光，并看不清脸上的神情，华丽飘然的衣裙上是层层叠叠的薄纱和花纹，金色和银色交相辉映，闪动着光芒的宝石耳坠摇曳在她挽起的长发旁。  
待她落了地，吉尔伽美什才得以看清她的面容。  
纵使看遍万千锦绣的乌鲁克王呼吸都不禁停滞了一瞬。  
若是要说出美中不足的一点，那便只能是她的神情太过紧张和不安了，除此之外她看起来好看到无可挑剔。  
女神的面前遮着白色的薄纱，模糊的眉眼里透露出的气息柔和而温婉，看起来真的很像出嫁的少女。  
”很，很奇怪吗？我没时间去池子边再看看……神官们说完成了我就出来了……”感受到吉尔伽美什的视线她忍不住发问。  
“没有。还算能看。”  
神官们陆陆续续地进到前殿里来，指示着接下来的仪式。  
“为什么还要说祝词？不都说过那么多次了吗？”吉尔伽美什不禁又开始头疼。  
神官们只得边毕恭毕敬地行礼，边恳请他们的王再多给些耐心，毕竟是留下来的传统，谁也没有办法或者胆量擅自修改。  
于是他只能干巴巴地快速背诵了一遍，像是在课后被老师抓到抽背的学生，急急忙忙又有些无精打采。  
伊什塔尔忍不住笑了起来。  
哈哈，吉尔伽美什，你也有今天。  
“真亏你能忍到现在呢。”坐在回王宫的马车上，伊什塔尔突然开口说了一句。  
“本王的极限可远远不止于此，小看本王可是要付出代价的。”  
坐在一边的吉尔伽美什向街道两边簇拥着欢闹的民众点头致意，脸上带着意气风发的笑容。  
“忍得了这一天，今后的每一天都能忍吗？”她像是自言自语一般嘟囔了一句。  
吉尔伽美什挑了挑眉，装作没听见的样子：“你说什么？”  
“没什么。”伊什塔尔低下头研究起手上的花束来。  
她没由来地开始不安和紧张。  
是因为这场出乎预料的圣婚吗？她真的从来都没有想过吉尔伽美什会做这种事。  
那场求婚就吓到她了。  
现在也是，她每一刻心都在悬着，生怕他不知在哪一个瞬间突然露出嘲讽的笑容，告诉她一切都不过是个玩笑。  
然而事实若是这样发展她都也能好受些，毕竟他们之间本来就不是那种可以结为夫妻的融洽关系。  
原本有事没事就会笑着和周围人闲聊的她此时安静得诡异。  
她甚至都有些不敢看吉尔伽美什。他身上传来的薰香味让她耳根发烫。  
她变得都不像她自己了，但是她也找不到任何解决的办法。  
马车稳稳停下，伊什塔尔的心突然就开始猛烈地跳动起来。  
接下来就是重头戏了——圣婚的誓词她昨天晚上背了个烂熟，应该不会出错。  
她紧张得仿佛快要窒息，耳边回荡着胸腔内雷鸣般的心跳，不由自主地攥紧了手中的花束。  
吉尔伽美什说了些什么，她完全没听见。  
主持的首席神官西杜丽说了什么，她也一个字都没听见。  
整个人都像沉在海底一般，感官里传来的景象全都朦朦胧胧，分辨不清。  
身边的神官牵起了她的手，她这才像突然惊醒一样跟上了对方的步伐。  
周围安静的人群那齐刷刷的视线透过面前的薄纱依旧让她如芒在背。她不禁又下意识地把头往下低了低，双眼看着台阶上一格格的花纹快速地掠过，最后在柔软的暗红色织毯上，视线里出现了一双做工精细的鞋子和绣着金线的衣摆，鼻尖徘徊着若有似无的薰香味。  
她不知怎的屏住了呼吸。  
领她上高台的神官轻轻松开了她的手，放到了另一个温热的手掌上。修长有力的手指稳稳地握住了她的手，将她拉近了一些。  
她浑身不禁一颤，连呼吸都变得不稳起来。  
身体僵硬得都快要无法动弹了。  
她慢慢地深呼吸，稍稍冷静下来之后才意识到吉尔伽美什就在刚才已经讲完了他的誓词，一时间又紧张得不知所措了。  
她顿了顿，清了清嗓子，不紧不慢地念着脑海里的词句，但是从头到尾她都没胆量抬起头看站在面前的吉尔伽美什一眼。  
“请王揭开面纱吧。”西杜丽轻声说道。  
还未来得及回神，她的眼前便清晰地出现了吉尔伽美什的脸庞。  
她愣愣地对上他的双眸。  
好近……  
近到她能感受到对方的鼻息。  
她不争气地挪开了视线，白皙的双颊上露出不自然的绯红。  
我在干什么啊……这样一来，他不就又会笑话我了吗！  
赌气一般转回视线的伊什塔尔迎着吉尔伽美什略带笑意的目光，坚定地和他对视着。  
很快她就意识到了什么，而她也知道吉尔伽美什也察觉到了。  
毕竟这是一场婚礼，如果他们没有任何表示的话，也难免太过虚假。  
女神配合地凑得更近了一点，轻轻踮起脚尖，还算有默契的王伸手扶住她的下颚，低头径直吻上了她玫瑰般的双唇。  
一瞬间的相触带来的感觉有些不可思议。伴随着周围民众们突然发出的欢呼声，吉尔伽美什更是忽然有一种失真的感觉。  
那温润的触感强烈到无以复加，似乎还伴随着丝丝缕缕的甜香。大脑一片空白的他还没思索出个所以然来，伊什塔尔便率先拉开了距离，她别扭地给他留了个背影，急急忙忙地转过身去看四周依旧在雀跃的人群，但他还是轻易的发觉了那红透的耳尖。  
高傲的王轻蹙着眉。  
哼，扮什么纯情少女，明明是个经验丰富的女神——  
他虽然这样不屑地想着，指尖却偷偷违心地摩挲了一下嘴唇。

 

 

（七）  
伊什塔尔无力地后仰倒在松软的大床上。  
累死了。这是现在仅剩的唯一感受。  
但是她突然猛地从床上弹起来，在边上直直地站好，像是意识到什么一般紧张地看向左边的转角处，果然紧接着吉尔伽美什便出现了，用审视的目光注视着她，像是在寻找什么蛛丝马迹。  
“想睡就睡吧，仅限今晚，以后休想再碰本王的床。”两人对视了几秒，吉尔伽美什便撂下这句话，穿过门帘进了另一个房间。  
“真是一如既往的小气……”伊什塔尔嘀咕了一句，随即才放松下来再次以相同姿势倒了下去。  
“那浴池可以借用一下吧？”她提高了些音量。  
“不能。”  
“为什么？？？”伊什塔尔看起来完全不能接受，她板着脸走到桌前质问正在低头忙碌的吉尔伽美什。  
“你自己的神殿里不是有一个吗？”  
“不是，睡觉之前总得洗澡吧？”  
“无妨，反正今晚也就你一个人睡那张床，而且上面铺的东西本王明天会派人来收走扔掉，不算什么麻烦事。”  
“不算什么麻烦事才怪呢吧！而且你别想轻易蒙混过关吉尔伽美什！今天晚上该干的事情你是逃不掉的！”她声色俱厉地批评他的漫不经心，她知道他不过是这么随口一说并以此来嘲弄她，就像他一直以来的那样。  
乌鲁克王是不会允许自己铺张浪费的。  
“哦？就已经饥渴难耐吗你这放荡女神？这才第一天就已经急不可待了？”吉尔伽美什像是听到了什么有趣的事情，他抬起头露出意味深长的笑容。  
“才不是你想的那样呢，魔力的上贡是周期性的，今天是十月一日，从今天开始记的话会方便一点，本女神这么忙碌，这种事情是很容易忘的！”  
“什么啊，我还以为感觉不够了就来找本王要才会是你的作风呢。”  
“你这家伙能不能正经一点？”伊什塔尔没好气地鄙夷道。  
“如你所见，乌鲁克还有一堆事务需要处理，本王没时间。而且也别不知收敛地摆出一副理所当然的姿态，你最好别忘了你之前留下的把柄。”吉尔伽美什收起了笑容，将视线再度投向了手中的泥板。  
伊什塔尔本来还想说些什么，但是一想到他之前说她过于任性，便又讪讪地闭上了嘴，默不作声地走了回去。  
虽然被褥里都是他的气息，但是在陌生的床上她却无法轻易睡着。  
吹熄了烛火的房间里一片黑暗，窗外的星空变得分外明亮。月光顺着薄薄的窗纱洒下来，落在地上的光影宛若一块上好的白玉。  
要不还是偷偷地回神殿去睡吧？  
明天那些在王宫的仪式，只要早点偷偷跑过来就没事了。  
但是……这样自作主张跑走是不是又算是任性了呢？  
她把玩着自己的发尾。  
要是跟吉尔伽美什说，他肯定会说什么“真是个多事的女神”，或者“早晚会睡着的”之类的。  
算了算了。就这样吧。  
她再度闭上眼睛。  
说起来也真是奇怪的巧合呢。她从来没有期待过他口中的这场婚礼，然而今天相比起一周前丰收祭典，那个自己一直都无比期待的日子，居然还过得更加幸福开心。  
虽然她几乎全是在紧张中度过的，但是现在回忆起来却像是一种激动和兴奋到难以言表的状态。很多细节和瞬间因此反而记得清清楚楚：他握住自己手的力度，高台台阶上可以串联起来的花纹，以及其实他的眉毛里有颗很淡很淡的痣。  
他亲吻她的时候，感觉是那样陌生。  
明明他们是经常见面的人，而且还是一见面就会争吵起来，甚至还会大打出手的人，那个时候却有一种奇妙的触动，虽然原本心都要跳出嗓子眼了，但吻上的那个瞬间却是安然的悸动，周围纷杂的世界全都化作了一汪池水，顺理成章地为他们开出一朵朵静止的水花。  
那样的感觉，她很想很想，再感受一次，并贪婪地期望可以不止一次。  
但是这真是一件难以做到的事情呢……  
思绪这样飘着不知过了多久，她早已不知不觉地睡着了。陷入熟睡的她丝毫没有察觉到吉尔伽美什递过来的视线。  
睡相也像个笨蛋似的。他在心里暗自说着，手上的动作却是给她盖上了毯子。  
刚刚处理完那些泥板的吉尔伽美什感觉脖子隐隐约约的疼。  
真是的——这不是老头子才有的毛病吗。  
他揉着后颈，犹豫了一番，还是走到另一边躺了上去。  
算了，反正也无所谓。  
——怎么说都是他名义上的妻子。  
他干脆直接闭上了双眼，一动不动地等待着自己进入睡眠。

 

于是第二天一早伊什塔尔醒来便震惊地发现吉尔伽美什靠在自己的肩上。  
？？？  
她按捺住原本想要从床上跳起来的冲动，小心翼翼地移动着身体。  
吉尔伽美什还在熟睡着，蹙着眉，刘海凌乱地散开，露出一小块光洁的额头。  
他几乎把整个身体的重量都压在了自己身上，伸展开的手臂将她搂在怀里。  
说实在的她真的很纳闷——他是怎么睡到床上来的？他又是哪根筋搭错把她当枕头一样搂着？  
明明昨天还言之凿凿地说不会睡到这张床上来。  
她不禁在心里嘲笑了他一番。  
“是时候该醒了吧，吉尔伽美什。”她恶作剧般的揉了揉他的头发。  
“什——”被惊醒的乌鲁克王一下子还没回过神来，视线被发丝遮挡，他烦躁地挡开了伊什塔尔的手，没好气地问道，“你干什么？”  
“我还没问你干什么呢，趁我睡着了抱着我睡觉。”她幸灾乐祸般凑到吉尔伽美什边上注视着他的表情变化。  
“别自作多情了，本王习惯了一个人睡，谁叫你的身材像枕头一样平坦，本王不过是认错了而已。”王不愧是能言善辩的王，在这样的时刻解释起来还能面不改色心不跳。  
“嗯？是嘛？但是你昨天信誓旦旦地说不会想要来上床和我一起睡觉啊。”伊什塔尔挑了挑他的下巴，语调千回百转的妩媚，却被吉尔伽美什面无表情地捉住了手。  
“知道什么叫适可而止吗？”他看起来极其不悦。  
“那你知道什么叫实话实说嘛？”她不甘示弱地回嘴。  
虽然她早就知道这不过是因为他睡相太差，然后确实习惯性地把身边的东西当成枕头抱着，但是他故作淡定，然后一本正经解释的样子看起来实在是让人忍俊不禁。逗他玩实在是像逗猫一样好玩。  
“真是的，不知道到底是本王没说实话，还是你没听到自己想听的实话——喂！滚下去！”趁着他说话的间隙，伊什塔尔居然跨坐在了他的身上，居高临下地看着他恼羞成怒的表情。  
“这可不行呀，本女神可是听到了你的诉求，你不就是想要和本女神有亲密接触吗？所以像现在这样完成你的请求。你还有什么不满意？”她煞有其事地摇摇头，忍住唇边的笑意一本正经地胡说八道起来。  
“本王的诉求？有诉求的人是你吧？迫不及待地就这样贴上来。”吉尔伽美什似乎怒极反笑，“赶紧下去，别让本王动手。”  
“好好好，知道啦，开个玩笑而已啦——”伊什塔尔见状也有些没了兴致，撇撇嘴正要离开，却突然停在了原地，和眼前身体明显一僵的人对视了一番。  
“很有精神嘛，吉尔伽美什。”  
她像是在看一场好戏，而皱着眉的乌鲁克王似乎也有些绷不住脸皮，伸手挡住了她投来的视线，一时语塞不知如何反驳：“啰嗦！你这家伙——”  
“别那么排斥嘛吉尔伽美什。我又没有多说什么。不如——”她露出了恶魔般狡黠的笑容，“趁现在试试看吧？”  
“哼，本王没兴趣。”  
“没兴趣那为什么还不动手？”她不嫌事大地凑近他的脸，微微翘起的臀部在这个姿势下坏心地蹭了过去，“反正我是无所谓，正如你所说，身为性爱女神我确实乐衷于追求肉体上的欢愉，你要是不好好拒绝我的话，我可是不会把你的态度当回事的哦。”  
“你这死女人真是吵死了。本王说了不需要。”  
她饶有兴致地看着忍气吞声的吉尔伽美什微微变红的耳根。心里不禁窃笑起来。  
没办法，被神祝福的身躯是如此完美却又如此敏感，不过是些许的撩拨便起了反应。  
真是可爱。  
“算了——不逗你了。”她看他不再说话和反驳，只是睥睨着她，赤红的双眸眯缝着，目光里似乎充斥着警告。  
不过这样的警告对她来说当然毫无用处，只会让她跃跃欲试。  
女神低头游刃有余地亲吻上他的脖颈，吉尔伽美什依旧没有吭声，但也没有拒绝她，任由她在那轻轻地吸吮舔舐。  
真是的，沉默的话她可就当做邀请了哦？  
获得了默许的伊什塔尔毫不犹豫地伸手向下探去，她扯开了他的腰带，抚摸过随着呼吸起伏的腹肌，指尖很快便触碰到了那微微发烫的硬物，隔着薄薄布料蓄势待发地搏动着。  
吉尔伽美什突然像是才反应过来一般制止了她如此直接的行为，转而猛地拽过她的手臂将她反压在身下。她下意识地有些愣，还以为他忍到此时终于要出手把自己扔出窗外去，没想到他一下子就吻了上来，强硬地和她的舌缠绕在一起，空闲的双手解着她的衣扣。  
她还穿着昨天那套繁复的礼裙，正担心他别一个不小心把这条她喜欢的裙子给扯坏了，脖子和胸前就传来凉飕飕的感觉。  
她的心跳突然加快了。  
说来也怪，身为女神的她和吉尔伽美什实力上如此相近，在战场上经常打得难解难分，没想到现在床上他们也像棋逢对手，互相角力并且从来不会轻易被对方所压制。因为他们同样的技巧高超，又同样的经验丰富。但更微妙的是，他们的身体都同样敏感。  
她抬起手臂搂住吉尔伽美什，衣裙滑下肩膀，形状优美的双乳透出些许诱人的粉色。  
虽然自己不是容易受到蛊惑的人，但是一旦被挑起欲望一切都变得很难收场，更何况他确实已经很久没有做过。既然伊什塔尔伸出了橄榄枝，那他不如从善如流地接受这个提议。  
况且——  
他松开她的唇，转而抚弄亲吻她早已挺立的乳尖，细巧的一点凸起在粗糙的舌苔上来回碾过，他很快便听到对方发出来难耐的呻吟，其中透露出的诱惑意味让他的下身又硬了几分。  
“你放荡女神的名号可真是名不虚传，伊什塔尔。”他嘴上不饶人，宽大的手掌滑进衣裙抚摸着她纤瘦的腰窝，光滑的肌肤伴着优美的曲线直到圆润柔软的臀部，他忍不住肆意揉捏了一番，等着满面潮红的她投来怪罪却胜似邀请的目光，又圈起她的细腰和自己的身体紧贴在一起。  
力气和体型的差距让伊什塔尔有些恼，任由吉尔伽美什摆布了一段时间才找到机会拉开了他的裤子，粗壮的尺寸在她的手掌里根本容纳不下。她熟练地抚慰着那饥渴的器物，直到靠在她耳边那自矜的王还是忍不住发出一声低沉的喟叹，拉住她的双手覆上渗出些许液体的龟头。  
“动作快一点。”他不为所动般命令道。  
“急什么，还是说你想先让我用手来一次？”她轻柔地爱抚着那蓬勃的器官，笑吟吟地靠在他脸边。  
“那倒不用，没那么多时间。一会儿本王还有个会议。”他挡开伊什塔尔在他胸膛上不安分的手，捞起她的大腿，顺着她的两瓣臀肉又向上摸了一把，“要不然你以为本王为什么说要快一点。”  
“你难道要我自己动吗？”她不禁抱怨道。  
“哼，这次本王来，下不为例。”他这样说着，一边凑过去亲吻她的唇，一边箍住她的腰径直插入了温软的内里。他丝毫没有给予伊什塔尔喘息的机会，刚刚进入的异物那柔软的甬道还未适应便受到了可以称得上粗暴的对待，饶是饱尝情事的女神也忍不住哭吟了几声才习惯了那陌生又火热的进攻节奏。吉尔伽美什虽说并没有多用力，但过于粗长的性器还是给女神带来了不少负担。  
“唔嗯……你，轻点……那里……等……咿！”她被顶得腿根颤抖，话都说不全，动情的姣好面容上沾染着泪光，让人只想更用力地让她用甜腻的声音哭喊着想要更多。吉尔伽美什不禁露出了狩猎者似的神态，赤色的双眸紧紧地盯着身下似乎欲仙欲死的伊什塔尔，内心的快意膨胀到了无以复加的高度。汹涌的情潮来了又去，甬道里充满了湿润的液体，更有些许顺着交合处流了下来，沾染上了王下腹上稀疏的毛发，原本就紧窄的地方仿佛此刻更加明显地绞紧了，逼得他差点按捺不住。  
吉尔伽美什不禁皱了皱眉，凭着即将高潮前残存的理智，他知道是伊什塔尔故意这么做，看他能坚持多久。  
哼，雕虫小技。  
他笑了笑，低下身子用力一顶，进入到了一个前所未有的深度，她不禁惊叫出声，旋即那埋在体内深处的性器兴奋地吐露出白浊，微凉的精液径直喷洒在了宫口处，被体内的高温染成了温热。突如其来的刺激让她感受到灭顶般的快感游走在四肢百骸，眼前掠过一片片的空白。  
她羞怯地伸手挡上自己的脸，无力的手臂被吉尔伽美什轻易挪开，那双红色的眼眸，其中荡漾的水波像是香醇的红酒，眼波流转之间摄人心魄。他不禁低头亲吻了她略微红肿的双唇，才起身去浴池洗漱。  
伊什塔尔虽然浑身发软，但是精神力和魔力此刻都充沛到了极点——毕竟半人半神的乌鲁克王提供的魔力可谓是百里挑一。  
她在床上又躺了几许，直到洗漱完的吉尔伽美什从浴池回来，她才开始起身穿衣服。  
赶时间的王只是皱了皱眉，飞快地在衣帽间里穿上衣服，连配饰也没时间再戴，急匆匆地出了寝殿才出声说道：“赶紧收拾干净你的东西伊什塔尔！别让本王回来之后还要找人给你整理房间。”  
“是是——”  
伊什塔尔满口答应，穿戴整齐之后，她差人来清理了床铺又在寝殿里闲逛了逛。  
真是好漂亮啊，这些宝石做成的墙饰。那个小气鬼要是能给我也送一个就好了。  
她撇撇嘴，目光无意中看到了一旁的香炉。  
女神凑上去嗅了嗅，是他昨天身上的薰香味。  
真好闻啊……好喜欢这个味道……  
她思量了片刻。偷偷拿一块应该不会被发现吧？不过是一块薰香罢了，他就算发现了也不会在意的吧？  
女神悄悄地拉开旁边的小抽屉，一阵翻找便寻到了现在正在用的这一种。  
她连忙把那块薰香拿好，小心翼翼地把翻出来的东西按照原样一件件摆了回去，轻轻地关上了抽屉。  
哈哈，简直完美！  
这样一来神殿里也可以闻到这个香味啦！  
她蹦蹦跳跳地从窗台落到了天舟上，乘着风往神殿飞去，迫不及待地想要点起来闻闻看。


End file.
